A Rain Guardian's Favor
by raiTonight29
Summary: Based off of a cute 8018 video in youtube. Yamamoto asks Gokudera and Tsuna a favor and the three explore the streets of Italy. Armed with only a cell phone, Yamamoto Takeshi was going to give Hibari Kyoya the greatest surprise of his life. 8018.


This little monster will serve as my first attempt at KHR. I warn you, though. This is a very fluffy shounen-ai and was based off of a very, very, very cute 8018 video at YouTube. I'll have the link up on my profile so you are free to visit if ever you are interested.

This will be set thirteen years in the future from the current REAL timeline… so they're probably 28 or 29.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. So you no sue. I don't even own the very cute plot. This was taken from a YouTube vid as I have mentioned above. And I merely wanted to make a fic version of it.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. If you don't like, then it'd be best if you hit the BACK button and don't read. Flames will be fed to the appropriate box weapons and will be shot right back at you. And possible OOCness. But nothing to the extreme. XD

For those who can, ENJOY~! XP

**A Rain Guardian's Favor**

The Vongola base was quiet and devoid of any sounds and tremors from random explosions or noisy bickering Mafioso, which was considered a blessing by the 10th Boss of the Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It had been two years since they had beaten Byakuran. And the Gesso was currently under Cavallone's wing when Millefiore crumbled to the ground after Byakuran's defeat against the Vongola.

And a very peaceful two years for the Vongola it was. But still, that didn't mean that there weren't any interesting events during those two years. In fact, a lot happened.

Tsuna smiled as he remembered one particular event that had happened 6 months ago. His wedding proposal to Sasagawa Kyoko.

Tsuna had cheerfully cart-wheeled in front of Kyoko when he heard her sweet 'Yes' and was so sure that he was the happiest man alive that night. And when he finally slipped the engagement ring on her finger he was sure Kyoko was the happiest girl alive, too.

The wedding was to be held 5 months from now. And Tsuna could hardly wait for the ceremony. He was finally marrying the girl of his dreams since middle school.

But that wasn't the only news that happened during those two years. And Tsuna couldn't help but smile remembering how happy Yamamoto was. So happy, that the swordsman actually shouted at the top of his lungs that Hibari was his boyfriend. From the top floor of an unknown building at Italy, too. And Hibari had proceeded to _bite him to death_ after that. But still that wasn't enough to swipe the wide grin away from Yamamoto's face.

And he was sure Hibari was happy, too. For Tsuna often caught him smiling a few times but he'd immediately avert his gaze for fear that he'd be bitten to death, too… if ever Hibari caught him staring at him.

But Tsuna was startled out of his reminiscing when the door to his office was mercilessly slammed open as his Rain Guardian and Storm Guardian walked in. Their facial expressions polar opposites. But then, since when were they not?

"Yoh, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted him happily while Gokudera merely muttered a hesitant, "Hey, Tenth" like he was about to do something he didn't want to do.

Tsuna greeted them back warily and motioned for them to sit at the couches in front of his desk.

When they were properly seated Tsuna cleared his throat and asked them what they wanted.

"Haha~!" Yamamoto laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You see, Tsuna. I was hoping you and Gokudera'd help me out with something. It's very important."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto for a moment and his hyper intuition worked on him before Tsuna smiled and nodded. It wasn't like he didn't trust his Rain Guardian.

It was just that Yamamoto had been full of crazy ideas lately.

"Alright, Yamamoto." Tsuna said, ignoring Gokudera's spluttering in the background, "What can we do to help you?"

* * *

Hibari Kyoya stared off at a distance as he leant on the railing of the veranda he had outside of his bedroom. He didn't wear his usual silk black yukata but preferred to wear black jeans, a black and styled shirt that he buttoned from his chest down to his abdomen over a thin white long sleeved shirt. And he wore a necklace that Yamamoto had given him during his birthday.

And his black phone sat innocently on the coffee table inside his room.

* * *

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna were found exploring the streets of Italy an hour after Yamamoto had asked them for their help. And the Vongola Rain Guardian seemed to be looking for something for his head kept turning this way and that. But he seemed to have found what he was looking for when his smile widened and he ran up to… was that a church?!

"Tsuna! Can you get a picture of me with this sign here?" Yamamoto asked as he handed his phone to Tsuna who accepted it confused. But by then, Yamamoto had already posed beside the sculptured sign outside the church that stood a few good inches taller than him and that said 'The Church of Good Will', his right arm disappearing behind the sign as he leant against it and his left hand was open under the engravings of said sculptured mark as if he was proudly presenting the church's title to the whole world.

And Tsuna clicked 'Capture'.

* * *

The sliding doors to the veranda were now closed and Hibari was sitting silently on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He took a small sip, dubbed the beverage passable, and took a much larger gulp and the heat settled comfortably inside his stomach.

He wondered briefly of Yamamoto but the thought immediately vanished when Hibird went in his room singing a song Hibari was not familiar with. Perhaps the yellow fluff ball had ventured down the city again and had picked up on a random song from a restaurant or bar.

" …_I want nobody, nobody but you! I want nobody, nobody but you!_..."

Hibari swore he wasn't allowing Hibird anywhere near pubs anymore.

"… _I want no one else but you. Can't have anyone but you!... I want nobody, nobody! Nobody, Nobody!_..."

Hibari shot Hibird a glare but the little fluff ball just continued singing.

* * *

Gokudera frowned. Reason why? He was dragged around the city by an annoying baseball idiot who was head over heels in love with a fighting maniac who hated crowds.

It was his day-off for crying out loud! And yet he was here taking pictures for that annoying baseball nut!

"Oi! Gokudera! Can you take a picture of me here?" Yamamoto called out as he stepped beside a 'You Are Here' poster-sized sticker plastered carelessly outside a fast-food restaurant a few blocks away from 'The Church of Good Will'.

"Who would want to take a picture himself beside that pitiful sign?" Gokudera growled heatedly. But Yamamoto was already making funny poses in front of the poster.

"Hey, baseball idiot…" Gokudera called out but Yamamoto merely ignored him and continued making poses in front of the poster. "Can we get this over with? People are starting to stare."

Yamamoto made a ring with his arms while he clasped his hands together and leant against the sticker, his face touching the glass where the poster was pasted,

Gokudera groaned and clicked 'Capture'.

Damn, he thought, if this was what love did to people then he was gonna make sure that he didn't fall in love.

But never say never, right?

Next, they were found outside a café next to a park with a huge fountain at its center. Yamamoto handed Tsuna his phone and asked him the same thing the only difference was Yamamoto asked him to take him at a certain angle.

"But why would you do this, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, curiosity getting the best of him. But Yamamoto merely flashed him a self-conscious grin and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"I'll tell you later, Tsuna. I promise but for now. Can you…?"

Tsuna smiled. "Sure."

Tsuna crouched down and shot a picture of Yamamoto pointing upwards with the _'Rose and Mary'_ signboard behind him. A café they visited a few times.

Next, was with Yamamoto standing outside a public restroom. Yes. You read that right. A public restroom. And he was staring at it almost as if it was the most interesting object in the world.

Tsuna and Gokudera shared a meaningful glance with each other and sighed simultaneously. They better get this over with.

They took a picture of Yamamoto leaning a hand against the Men's public restroom while flashing a 'V' sign to the camera with a very, very wide grin in his face that could have matched the sun.

* * *

Hibird was startled from his singing when Hibari's phone rang. Its shrill tone echoing around the quiet room.

He picked his phone up and flipped it open, his fingers so graceful and slender that they seemed to follow a cadence they could only hear.

The message was from none other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

Kyoya blinked. They were pictures. Now what was the idiot up to?

Kyoya opened the first one and raised a delicate eyebrow. It was a picture of Yamamoto leaning against a cemented mark that looked suspiciously like the one that stood outside 'The Church of Good Will'.

But what really made him raise his eyebrow was that the pictured seemed to have been cropped and the only word he could read was 'Will'.

Next was Yamamoto encircling his arms around the 'You' of the poster 'You are here'. His body covering the other words but Hibari guessed Yamamoto wanted to emphasize on the word 'You'.

The next photo was Yamamoto standing before the café they often frequented. The picture was again cropped for only 'Mary' appeared on the picture and he was pointing at that word, too.

Mary?

What the hell was so special about those words anyway?

Hibari sighed. As much as he loved the Shigure Kintoki wielder, he so wanted to bite him to death right now.

He opened the last picture and saw Yamamoto outside a public restroom his hand over the letter 'N' of the word 'MEN'. And with a very wide boyish grin.

Me?

And that warranted a small smile from Kyoya and a light dusting a pink that ran across his cheeks as he finally understood what the words were telling him.

* * *

Yamamoto sat alone on a bench of the park that had a very big fountain. It was beautiful, Yamamoto thought, after having spotted a small rainbow hovering just above the fountain.

Yamamoto was leaning forward, elbows propped up against his knees and cell phone held tightly between his hands as he awaited Hibari's reply with baited breath.

It rang after a few minutes, and, obviously, it was a call from Hibari. He quickly answered it, his fingers shaking as he pressed the appropriate button.

He brought the phone up to his ears, making sure it wasn't inverted. But before he could greet him Hibari had muttered a curt, "Took you long enough, Yamamoto Takeshi, Now get your sorry behind here so I can bite you to death."

Yamamoto was speechless for a moment before he said, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Yamamoto Takeshi." And Hibari ended the call.

Yamamoto sat frozen on the bench, his mind still reeling as it chanted, 'Yes, Yes, Yes, Yamamoto Takeshi…'

He bent over, his hands on top of his knees and the other gripping the cell phone tightly. He bit his lower lip and after a split second he jumped for joy earning him different looks from the different people strolling along the park.

"Hahaha! Kyoya said 'Yes'! Kyoya said 'Yes'!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

And he was sure he was the happiest man alive that day, too.

**End**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. There was an alternate ending on the vid I watched and I was planning to make that, too. But I guess I really don't have enough time to sit in front of the computer and bleed. xD The link should be up soon. Maybe after I have posted this up.

This is my first KHR fic so be nice. XD

**REVIEW PLEASE!** It makes me very happy.


End file.
